


A Little Death

by Noctambuule



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctambuule/pseuds/Noctambuule
Summary: Ellie sits up and looks at her and Dina swears she can see the shift in her, how the caring and slightly shy alpha turns into a ravenous predator. It thrills her.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 222





	A Little Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, first time ever posting anything. Hopefully it's not too terrible. I am still trying to make sense of what this game has done to me but I've been writing a lot. This one is just a horny piece that I wrote out of self-indulgence to be honest but if everything goes well, I want to expand on this.  
> In this story, Ellie and Dina have been together since they are 16 and they are now in their mid twenties. Also, they've got kids. I want to write about the whole thing but I am not sure I am ready so in the meantime, enjoy!

Dina opens her eyes slowly, enjoying the coolness of the air and the comforting presence at her side. The room is dimly lit, the heavy curtains shielding most of the afternoon light and basking the walls in a light shade of red.  
  
She turns her head, Ellie is still sleeping, tired from their last rutting session probably, she’s turned towards her, her body, heavy and strong leaning into hers. And just the sight of her sets Dina’s core on fire again. She groans, the respite was short-lived.  
  
She checks the time, it’s a bit after 5 p.m., they have been sleeping for a few hours and though she feels like she should be hungry or thirsty, really she just wants to mate again. She stretches a bit, the movements making her aware that she’s actually sore in _many_ places. But the good kind of sore.  
  
She’s glad her heat and Ellie’s rut synch because she’s not sure her body could handle what they do twice. It’s her first real heat since Talia was born and she had forgotten how demanding it was.  
  
As if awoken by her arousal, she sees Ellie open her eyes slowly, rubbing them before looking at her with a lazy smile. “Morning?” she says as she kisses Dina’s shoulder. Her heart melts a little at the sight, it’s one of the rare moments of clarity they’ve had since her heat started.  
  
Dina offers her a smile a sultry smile. “It’s afternoon actually.” She says, brushing a few strands of hair from Ellie’s eyes. “Are you hungry? I can go grab something quickly if you want?” she asks, drinking a bit from the glass she left on her nightstand the previous day. It helps her cool down a little.  
  
Ellie sits up a bit and looks at her and Dina swears she can see the shift in her, how the caring and slightly shy alpha turns into a ravenous predator, it makes her wet. She grabs the glass from Dina and gulps it entirely before placing it back on the nightstand. “Hey that was mine.” Dina protests with a fake pout.  
  
It happens really fast, one second she is up and sulking and the one after she finds herself on her back, a heavy body pinning her down. Ellie grunts and Dina offers her neck instantly, getting wetter and wetter by the minute as she feels hardness against her thigh already. She wants to go for a kiss but Ellie seems to be too far gone for this kind of tenderness, and she pushes her back further in the bed, nibbling at her neck.  
  
She waits no time and her hand descends between Dina’s legs, teasing her clit and assessing how wet she is. Apparently, the alpha deems her ready because she parts Dina’s thighs a bit forcefully and the dominance of it all makes the omega very excited. She moans when she feels Ellie guiding herself between her folds to gather some of her wetness.  
  
Dina barely feels like herself when she’s at the peak of her heat, it’s like her omega is literally taking over and her rationality is in the backseat. All she has on her mind is instincts: mate, eat, drink and sleep and mate again, on repeat. The feral look in Ellie’s eyes and the urgency in her movements tells her it’s the same for her.  
  
Someone could barge in at this very moment and she’d mate her in front of their eyes. The thought actually arouses her greatly, she’s not sure she would admit that outside her heat but the vision of her strong, dominant alpha taking her in front of others is more than appealing.  
  
Usually, when they are outside of their frenzy, Ellie likes to take her time with Dina, she likes to tease and play and make her come once or twice before taking care of herself. She likes to see Dina unravel under her care. But right now, with the way she grabs Dina’s hips with one hand and guides herself with the other and thrusts all the way in one go, she seems like just the thought of not being inside the omega is unacceptable.  
  
Dina’s breathe catches in her throat as Ellie roughly enters her. She’s ready but the soreness from their previous fucking is making itself known again. Outside her heat, she’d ask Ellie to be more gentle but right now, the roughness of it all just adds to her pleasure and she moans loudly, enjoying the freedom of doing so when their pups are not at home.  
  
In response, a low growl escapes Ellie as she starts to pump, going all the way out before sliding back in entirely. Dina glances at her, her head is bowed down, like she’s watching herself fuck Dina. The omega can see the erotic appeal and she wants to look. She tries to get on her elbows to watch as well but as soon as she moves, Ellie’s head shots up. Her eyes are wild and she’s baring her teeth, her scent is suddenly so strong that Dina has to fall back on the bed and present her neck again.  
  
The show of submission barely calms Ellie, she stops growling but she picks up her pace, hitting Dina in all the right places. As much as Dina likes to ride Ellie and show her she can be the boss too; being pinned down, submitted by scent only and fucked to her alpha’s pleasure thrills her to no end. Finally, Ellie lets Dina touch and her hands reach the alpha’s strong shoulders, enjoying the feel of power and the scorching heat underneath her fingers.  
  
The pain Dina felt at the beginning has long melted away to leave only pleasure, waves and waves of pleasure crashing on the shore of her nerves. Their body clash and melt together in a violent dance. They sink into one another with abandon and Dina wouldn’t be able to tell where she ends and where Ellie begins. The pure animal lust is driving them both but behind that, the love they share lurks and pushes them together, ever closer, like they want to be one even when they cannot think.  
  
They are both close, Ellie’s movements are erratic and if it’s not an indication enough, Dina can feel the base of her knot near her entrance. She moans every time she feels it grinds against her and it urges Ellie on.  
  
_BOOM  
  
_A loud thud is heard downstairs but Dina barely registers it, she’s too lost to the sensations right now. No one in their right mind would get close to a couple’s nest during a heat or a rut anyways. It would be like a death wish, no alpha would react to that pacifically. The very small rational part of her thinks it must be a wild animal or something. But really, she's too far gone to care.  
  
Ellie doesn’t seem to enjoy that and instinctively, she lets out a loud primal roar as she fucks Dina harder. Dina hasn’t heard this coming from Ellie very often, damn she can probably count on one hand the times she’s seen Ellie this feral. The sound ripples through her and forces her still. It’s the most basic way of telling whatever is lurking around them to fuck off, that an omega is being claimed and shit will go down if approached. To alphas, it would make them back off immediately but to omegas, it makes them submit and that’s what Dina does, again. Maybe later she'll feel bad about how many times Ellie got her to show submission but right now, she reacts on instincts only.  
  
Ellie starts forcing her knot into Dina, with how wet she is and all the fucking, her body is ready to accept it but it’s always a bit uncomfortable to make it slip it inside completely. It’s far from being their first time though and Ellie pushes it the right way, practised, with a wet sound. She keeps fucking Dina brutally though, however she can while they are tied.   
  
Dina feels like she’s high on pheromones and drunk in pleasure and she’s so so close, she racks her nails against Ellie’s powerful back, holding onto her, almost desperate. Ellie’s close too, and her mouth goes to Dina’s neck instantly, pulling the skin between her teeth and sucking. She’s so close to her glands, Dina thinks she’s gonna bite her, God, she hopes. She nibbles hard enough to leave a mark but not hard enough to be irreversible and in a moment of clarity, withdraws from this dangerous territory. Like she knows she's barely able to resist the temptation of biting the omega.  
  
Instead she just looks at Dina greedily, “Mine.” She ushers with such an unwavering confidence that Dina doesn’t even need to reassure her claim by replying that she is indeed hers. There is no denying they belong to each other, they may not be mates like the other couples are but no one in their right mind would deny that Ellie is Dina's alpha and Dina is Ellie's omega. More than the love they share, their pheromones and scent recognise each other and cling to one another, almost as if they had mingled even in the absence of a bite.  
  
Finally, Dina screams loudly as Ellie hits that particular spot while her knot is moving against her entrance, the combination always does it for her and she falls apart instantly. Clenching hard around Ellie, she feels her almost falter as she thrusts hard, once, twice, and thrice before coming undone too. Her jaw is tight, one hand turning white next to Dina, grabbing the sheets and the other on Dina’s hip, holding her with a bruising force as she finally empties herself inside the omega.  
  
She collapses on top of Dina, both of them breathing heavily. They remain like that for a few moments, finally sated and recovering, the sweat of their exertion almost wetting the bed. After both their heartbeats have calmed down, they both seem more themselves.  
  
Ellie usually takes longer to regain a full control over her alpha in these situations so Dina just caresses her back softly as the alpha instinctively tries to touch her belly in a protective manner. The omega feels the heavy flow of Ellie’s release finally settling and her omega is more than content. It seems to do the trick for Ellie's alpha as well who finally changes their position to stop crushing Dina. She rolls them so Dina lays on top of her, her body is strong and angular but Dina's always found it to be comfortable, but she's never been objective when it comes to Ellie.   
  
“Earth to Ellie, is the big bad alpha still her or have you returned?” Dina smiles lazily as she smooth some of the taller girl's hair back behind her ear. She watches as Ellie blushes slightly and it amazes her how she just fucked her into oblivion without batting an eye minutes ago but a joke about it makes her shy or embarrassed. She laughs softly. “Oh, it’s Ellie then.”  
  
“Shut up.” Ellie says not vehemently at all, as she caresses Dina’s back, drawing circles on the soft skin with her calloused hands.  
  
“Or what? Big bad alpha is gonna come out and play, you can’t pound me to the mattress again just yet, my love.” She can’t help but tease.  
  
The other girl blushes again at her crude words before regaining her composure and giving her a devilish smirk. “Well, are you gonna beg me to?” Ellie finally shots back.  
  
“I did not beg you!” Dina exclaims, fakely outraged.  
  
“You didn’t need to.” Ellie smirks, grabbing Dina’s ass with one hand. “And stop teasing me, I know you love it when we get rough.” She says with a bust of confidence that makes Dina want to ride her until she forgets her name. She wants to scoff at herself, they literally just had sex and her body is not ready but damn does her omega want it again.  
  
She catches Ellie's lips with hers, finally enjoying the feel of her tongue and mouth. Ellie responds to the kiss instantly, tightening her arms around Dina, both of them losing themselves into the sensation. The kiss is slow yet passionate, full of tenderness and desire and Dina shivers despite still feeling like she's on fire. She can feel Ellie starting to stiffen again inside her and she kisses her harder. Dina's never been that submissive for an omega and she feels like it's payback time. Her pride has been a bit wounded from surrendering to Ellie so many times and she fully intends on making her alpha beg now. She breaks the kiss and pushes herself up with a seductive smile, enjoying the intensity in Ellie's eyes as they wander on her chest and abdomen. Yes, Dina is certain now, she's gonna make her beg.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
